A different Outcome
by cm4ever
Summary: What if Reid said he was the FBI agent in Minimal Loss? How would it effect the outcome of the whole story? Warning Charcter abuse.
1. Chapter 1

This is what would happen if Reid had admitted he was the FBI agent instead of Prentiss, I think.

Sorry its so short, will get longer if I continue.

Anyway please review and tell me if you want me to continue because it`s not a oneshot, but I don`t want to continue if no ones reading it.

* * *

Cyrus came pouding down the stairs, flanked by two people. He raised his gun at Reid.

`Which one of you is it?` he growled.

`What do you mean?` Reid asked, trying to sound calm despite the situation.

`The undercover agent` He hissed.

Prentiss and Reid glanced at eachother through the corner of their eyes. What were they supposed to say? Somehow he found out about them, so lying to him would only get both of them hurt. Reid could tell Prentiss was afraid Cyrus was going to shoot him, so she opened her mouth to say it was her. Reid couldn`t let her get hurt.

`I am` Reid said quietly, before Prentiss could say anything.

She snapped her mouth closed and eyed him in shock and worry.

`What` Cyrus growled.

`I said I am` Reid replied, ignoring his fear and looking Cyrus straight in the eye.

Cyrus didn`t even hesitate.

`Get up` He growled.

Reid slowly stood, eyeing the gun warily. When he was fully upright, Cyrus aimed the gun straight at him.

`You should learn not to lie to a profit` He growled.

BAM, the gun fired.

* * *

JJ hurried to the remaining members of her team outside the compound.

`Guys` she said quickly, panic in her voice.

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi crowded around her.

`What it it?` Hotch asked.

JJ didn`t say anything but clicked on the tv, a newsman was talking.

`It turns out in a turn of events there is an undercover FBI agent in the building, along with the social workers`

`Shit` Morgan swore, wanting to strangle this man, he had just risked the lives of Prentiss and Reid.

JJ, Hotch, Rossi and Morgan crowded in a circle, putting the ear peices in. They had connected them to the building, which made them able to hear everything that was said inside. They heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. Than an angry voice asking which one of them was the FBI agent. They heard silence. Than, Reid. _Kid don`t do it_, Morgan thought to himself.

`I am` He said quietly.

Hotch stiffened. He didn`t want Prentiss hurt, but he knew Reid would be punished more severly because he was a guy.

`What` Cyrus said, his voice quiet and filled with rage.

`I said, I am` Reid replied evenly.

Morgan felt a surge of pride for the kid. He didn`t back down like most would have.

`Stand up` Cyrus said.

Their was silence in which they assumed Reid was standing.

`You should learn not to lie to a profit` Cyrus growled.

Than there was a sound that made their hearts stop. The sound of a gun. A body falling to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly to get it out of the way, yes I meant prophet not profit, i`m sorry my grammer isn`t really the best. Also I forgot to mention this before, my quotation mark key is broken, it`s pretty obvious when their talking, but i`m sorry about that. Other than that, thank you for your reviews.**

**Please review.**

**Warning: Violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or the characters, or reid :(**

* * *

Reid was abit shocked when Cyrus lowered his gun. For one moment he thought Cyrus wouldn`t hurt him. Than, `Bam` the gun went off. He felt a peircing pain in his right leg and crumpled onto the ground. He didn`t cry out though, he didn`t want Cyrus to know how much it hurt, he didn`t want Cyrus to get any sense of satisfaction. He just glared at him. Cyrus looked right back at him, his face expressionless.

`Reid?` He heard Prentiss half whisper, half ask.

He knew she wasn`t expecting an answer, she thought Cyrus had shot him in a more life threatening spot. He gave a slight nod, to indicate he was still there. He heard her sigh in relief. But that relief was short lived as the two men who had came with Cyrus grabbed him under his arms and lifted him up. Cyrus left the room, the two men dragging Reid behind. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as his leg hit the ground. They threw Reid in an empty room, than the two men left, leaving Cyrus and him alone. Cyrus stared at him for one moment before he started kicking him. Reid tried to keep silent, knowing that a man like Cyrus loved power over people, but soon it became to much. He cried out in pain as Cyrus began kicking the shot leg, it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing him. Than Cyrus picked him up and threw him against a mirror. Reid whimpered as glass peirced his skin. Cyrus shoved his hand around Reid`s throat, making him gasp for air. Than he repeatedly smashed Reid`s head against the mirror, not loosening his grip. Reid couldn`t even scream in pain, he had no air to do that. He felt himself began to go limp. His vision was blurred and the last thing he saw was Cyrus`s rage filled face before the darkness took over, a welcome relief from the pain he had endured.

* * *

Prentiss watched in horror as her friend was dragged out of the room. She wanted to jump up and help him, she wanted to have been the one to tell Cyrus she was the FBI agent. She knew it was to late now, she couldn`t do anything but pretend she had no idea that Reid really was an agent. She hated to think she could only protect herself now, if she even tried to help Reid, they would both be hurt. It was out of her hands now.

* * *

Hotch,Morgan,JJ,and Rossi all froze as they heard the bullet shoot through the air. They heard a body thud onto the ground and felt as though their world had fell apart. Than they heard Prentiss whisper something, they didn`t know what, but the relieved sigh that followed made their hearts lighten. The sound of dragging filled their headsets. Than the sound of kicking. There was still silence and than a sound that shattered their hearts. Reid starting screaming. Morgan felt rage course through his blood, as soon as he got his hands on Cyrus... JJ was crying, and Hotch and Rossi had equally furious expressions on their faces. Suddenly the sound of shattering glass filled their ears. They heard Reid whimpering. Than he started choking, gasping for air.

`He`s killing him, we need to go now` Morgan growled.

He felt brotherly protection fill up inside of him. Right now, he didn`t care how many people got hurt, they needed to go inside and help Reid. Hotch didn`t argue, his expression was torn. On one hand he wanted to help the youngest member of the team, on the other, he knew so many lives would be taken if they went in now. Rossi was the only calm one. He knew how to handle situations where people he cared about were put in danger. It never got any easier for him, but he was used to it.

`We need to calm down, to think about what`s at stake` Rossi said calmly, despite the raging emotions he felt inside of him.

Suddenly there was silence. The smashing was done, the whimpers of pain were gone for now. They heard as, once again, a body fell to the floor.

`Boys` Cyrus shouted, `Come in here`

They heard the pounding of footsteps.

`This is what happens when you mess with a prophet` Cyrus growled.

`Is he breathing?` Asked someone.

`No` Cyrus growled.

Morgan sent Hotch a pleading look, that said, we need to go in there now. Hotch wasn`t even going to argue, right now all he could think about was the safety of his youngest agent. He was about to pull off the headset when Cyrus started speaking again.

`Give him CPR`

`What?` asked a second voice laced with confusion.

`Give him CPR` Cyrus repeated, `This is a test from God, he wants us to save this man, he wants him to be with us in the final hour`

`What?`asked one of the voices incrediously.

`I am not hear to explain the reason why God does things` Cyrus replied, `I am hear to tell you what God tells me, now give him CPR`

They could hear as Cyrus swept out of the room, and as someone began blowing air into Reid`s lungs. _Come on kid_, Morgan begged silently, _breathe._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews :) I`ll be honest here, I didn`t think this story would actually make it past one chapter because its not very original, so thank you so much for your support :)**

**Warning:Mild swearing, somewhat violent **

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, or reid :`(**

**Please review:)**

* * *

Ried floated in nothingness. He loved it. There was no pain, no fears, no hurt. Which is why he struggled to stay there as he felt air being pushed into his lungs, as he felt himself being pulled back to reality. He fought against it, he knew he would be in so much pain, he could feel parts of it already. Suddenly a sharp pain on his leg pulled him completly back. He was coughing, sucking in lungfuls of air. He whimpered as he felt so much pain.

`Get up` Someone growled.

He looked up and saw the two men that had came with Cyrus to him and Prentiss earlier. That had dragged him to this room. He assumed they must have came while he was passed out.

`I can`t`snapped Reid.

He was surprised at his anger, he was usually able to control his temper. But considering the situation, it could be worse. He just had the crap beat out of him, along with technically dying, now his leg, which had been shot, was throbbing in pain. So all things considering, he was pretty calm. The two men glared at him.

Than one bent down, lifted Reid up with almost no effort, and dragged him out of the room. He put up a struggle, knowing it was pointless, but not wanting to give them the satisfaction of winning, of him giving up and being dragged without a fight. He was to busy squirming around, trying to punch of them in the face, that he didn`t notice where they were taking him, until they stopped. It was stairs, leading to a small, dark basement. Reid`s fear of the dark took over.

`Please` He whispered, `Don`t put me down there`

The men just snickered, than shoved him down the stairs. He yelped in pain as he rolled down step after step, landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom. He heard them walking slowly down, felt as they once again picked him up and dragged him to the darkest corner of the room. They tied him up and left, at the top of the stairs pulling shut the door. Reid watched scaredly as his last bit of light disapeared as the door slammed shut. He whimpered again, this time out of fear more than pain. He struggled against the bonds, ignoring the pain on his wrists. He pulled until his wrists started bleeding. He felt exaustion creeping in. He knew he shouldn`t go to sleep, he probably had a concussion from his head injury. But he couldn`t fight it, didn`t want to, anything would be a welcome release from the fear and apin he felt right now. He closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Prentiss was led to Cyrus. She looked at him, studied him for a moment, figuring out how to talk to him. If she said the right thing, she could possibly gain his trust, possibly rescue at least half the people here, and Reid, if she said the wrong thing, she could end up getting everyone killed.

`Did you know he was an agent?` Cyrus asked.

Prentiss shook her head,

`He seemed like someone I could trust`

Cyrus studied her for a moment.

`You also seem like someone I could trust` Cyrus said slowly.

Prentiss felt a moment of shock. Could it really be that easy? No her inner voice said, if I say one wrong thing, alot of people could get hurt. She looked at Cyrus, best considering how to answer that. Knowing the wrong answer could endanger her and Reid.

* * *

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and JJ stood frozen in place, praying for their youngest agent to accept the air, to start breathing again. Him coughing and breathing in air was one of the best sounds they had ever heard. JJ gasped in relief, tears still streaming down her face. Hotch shut his eyes for a moment, his body visibly relaxed. Rossi was standing, listening intently, his face as expressionless as always. Morgan was shaking in anger and relief. As soon as he got his hands on these son of a bitches..

`Get up` A voice growled.

`I can`t` snapped Reid.

Once again Morgan felt a surge of pride for the kid. He wasn`t afraid to fight back, which was once again proved as they heard him struggling with the man.

`Please don`t put me down there` Reid suddenly whispered, his anger gone, replaced by fear.

Morgan was confused, but that confusion didn`t last long, it was quickly replaced by horror as he heard Reid tumbling down the stairs, every whimper of pain a stab to his heart. As he heard the men walking down the stairs, tie him up, and than leave, leaving him in so much fear,he felt a fury he had never felt before. So much rage was building up his his chest. He saw that same rage on Hotch and Rossi. JJ was still crying. _We`re coming pretty boy_, Morgan promised, _we`ll get you out of there in no time_. There was doubt in Morgan`s mind though, when they found him, would he still be alive?


	4. Chapter 4

**I`m sorry if it`s kinda short. Also I`m sorry if this isn`t the best chapter. Its not really one of my favorites. Anyway thank you so much for your support and reviews :)**

**Warning: Mild swearing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, if i did, with all the whumpage I do, the characters would all probably be dead by now.**

* * *

He felt like shit. When he woke up, his body instantly started to ache. His head was sticky, dripping blood, his shot leg throbbing painfully. The bullet was still in it, he knew that, he knew he needed medical attention before it permenantly damaged his leg. His fear of the dark intensified his breathing, making his chest ache. He once again attempted to pull against the bonds, which reopened the previous wounds from the last time he tried. The effort was useless, the ropes didn`t weaken. There had to be some way to get out of this, to get himself loose. He tried to think, to use his brain, but came up with nothing. What was the point in having an IQ of 187 if it couldn`t help him when it actually mattered? He sighed, leaning his head against the wall again. When they had first put him down here, he had been to tired to notice how uncomfortable the wall actually was. He could tell it was going to be a long night, or morning, he had no idea anymore. That scared him the most with this whole situation. Not knowing was the worst thing to him, and right now, he had no clue what time it was, how long he had slept, if Prentiss was alright, and if his team would be on time to save him. That last thought scared him the most. Suddenly he heard someone talking.

`Reid?` A quiet voice asked.

* * *

Prentiss looked at Cyrus, considering how best to answer.

`You can trust me` She finally replied, trying to sound convincing.

He looked at her closely, considering. Finally he smiled.

`I want to believe you, but first you must gain my trust`

`Trust is earned` Prentiss agreed.

Cyrus smiled again.

`Yes it is, so to show me I can trust you, you must help me do the lord`s work`

`Of course` She said, hoping that it didn`t involve killing anyone.

`Go get that FBI agent` Cyrus ordered, `Bring him to the main room`

Prentiss nodded instantly.

`Of course, where is he kept?`

`The basement` Cyrus replied.

Prentiss hurried out of the room. She was in trouble and she knew it. If Cyrus tried to do anything to Reid, she would protect him, making her cover blown also. She raced down the stairs, excited to see her friend again, to see that he was still alive.

`Reid` She said quietly.

`Prentiss?` Asked a tired voice.

She smiled, she could tell it was Reid.

`Yea it`s me`

`What are you doing here?` He mumbled.

He sounded exausted.

`Cyrus wants me to take you upstairs` She replied.

He was instantly alert after hearing Cyrus`s name. Prentiss walked forward, crouching down to see his face. She winced as she saw the bruises, knowing as soon as they got upstairs, into light, he would look way worse. She quickly untied him, pulling him gently up. Reid leaned on her, wincing at every step they took.

`Reid, how`s your leg?` Prentiss asked.

`Fine` He replied, letting out a hiss of pain as they began to walk up the stairs.

`You`re a crappy liar, you know that right?`

Reid smiled at that. It was something pretty much everyone on the team had told him at some point. His smile vanished. Would he ever get to see them again?

`The bullet is still in it` Reid said finally.

Prentiss winced as she imagined the pain he must be experiencing. She winced again as they walked out the basment door and into light. She could see every single bruise he had gotten, including a giant gash in the back of his head. It was still bleeding.

`Reid` She said quietly, trying to stop the trickle of the blood.

`It`s fine` he replied, pulling away from her to walk on his own.

`What are you doing` she objected.

`You have to be on Cyrus`s side now, you can`t be seen helping me or else he won`t trust you`

Prentiss wanted to argue, but she couldn`t, she could only watch sadly as her friend tried to walk on his own. He let out a gasp of pain every step. Mercifully the room was close by, so they got there in one or two minutes. Everyone was sitting in chairs. Cyrus eyed them coming, he smiled and walked towards them.

* * *

`You also seem like someone I could trust` They heard Cyrus say.

Morgan was the only one who wasn`t listening to Prentiss and Cyrus talk, instead he was tuned into the basement where Reid was. He wanted to make sure his little brother was ok before listening in on Prentiss and Cyrus. Hotch, Rossi and JJ were listening intently as Prentiss tried to convince Cyrus he could trust her. When he told her to get Reid, they pressed the ear peice harder to their ears. They needed to know where he was located so they could, at some point, get him out of there.

`Where is he located?` Prentiss asked.

`In the basement` Cyrus replied.

_Thank you Prentiss_, Hotch thought to himself. They listened as her footsteps faded away, going down some stairs.

`Reid` they heard her say quietly.

Hotch felt a moment`s worth of relief. At least they were together for now, at least they were both alive. As Reid and Prentiss talked, everyone noticed the exaustion in Reid`s voice.

`That`s not good` Rossi said quietly, `He could have a concussion`

JJ shook her head.

`He fell asleep already` She replied, `He woke up just fine`

`That could be because it was a very short sleep` Hotch replied grimly, `Any longer might trigger one`

They heard them walk up the stairs, every gasp of pain Reid gave was a stab to their hearts.

`The bullet is still in it` Reid said quietly.

Morgan, who`s rage had been building up for sometime, was now a time bomb. One more injury the kid would suffer, and he would explode, and walk right into that building and kill that son of a bitch. Hotch knew they would have to go in soon now. Reid had a bullet in him, they didn`t have much time left.

Suddenly they heard footsteps pounding towards Reid and Prentiss in the ear peices. They all knew instantly it was Cyrus. They all visibly tensed. What was he going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this chapter, what happens probably isn`t very original and might be kinda weird but hey it`s an alternate ending right? Anyway, I don`t wanna give anything away, so for those of you who do read authors notes, please read mine at the bottom of this page. Please tell me if this chapter is abit much.**

**Warning: Mild swearing**

**please reveiw**

* * *

Cyrus walked towards them. Reid tensed as he got closer, knowing he could very easily hurt him again. Prentiss noticed her friend`s discomfort.

`Don`t worry` She whispered, `What ever happens, I promise I won`t let him hurt you`

Reid looked at her.

`No` He whispered forcefully, `You can`t help me, whatever happens to me, stay on Cyrus`s side`

Prentiss shook her head.

`I can`t let you die, I can`t do that, I can`sit around and watch you get hurt`

Reid gained a more serious expression.

`Firstly, if it comes down to that, me dying, you cannot do anything to help, it would only endanger both of us` He stopped talking.

`And` Prentiss prompted.

`Secondly, it probably won`t come to that because Morgan would kill me if I died. If that makes any sense` He smiled crookedly.

Prentiss couldn`t help but smile back. She knew what he meant. Morgan cared about Reid alot, if anything happened to him, especially because of her.. She shuddered at the thought. They wiped the smiles off their faces, became silent, as Cyrus stopped infront of them. He was holding a cup of liquid.

`Attention` Cyrus shouted.

Everyone looked at him at once.

`The lord wants me to show you what happens to a traitor. A servant of the devil. There are two sides for you to choose. Luckily you have chosen God`s side, and at the final hour you will walk with me up to heaven, but those who choose the other side. The devil`s side, should not be aloud to walk with us.`

He turned to face Reid.

`Like this young man over here`

Reid glared at him. Cyrus just smiled.

`Drink this` He ordered, handing Reid the cup.

Reid clamped his lips shut, making Cyrus sigh.

`Such defience, you are truly not on the side of the lord. Otherwise, had you listened to me, you might be saved on your final judgement`

He turned to Prentiss, shoving the cup in her hand.

`Either you drink this or he does, a test to show whose side you`re really on`

Prentiss wasn`t even going to hesitate. She promised Reid she would protect him, no matter what. Reid could tell Prentiss was going to drink it, despite everything he had said. Did she not understand that protecting him would endanger both of them? He lunged forward and grabbed the cup. Without a seconds thought chugged it down. It was tasteless. He ran a list through his head of poisons that were tasteless, and drew up to many. Cyrus turned to adress the people again.

`Those who oppose the work of the lord, will have a slow and painful death.`

`You` He ordered to Prentiss, `Take him back to the basement`

He turned once again to the crowd.

`No one is to go down there anymore, he has been infected with something contagious`

Reid frowned, he felt fine, what poisons took awhile to spread through his body, to show the symptoms, what poisons were contagious? It came to him in an instant. Horror struck him, filled up inside of him.

* * *

They stood in a circle, tense, waiting. Heard their friends, their family members, talking to eachother quietly. Morgan couldn`t help give a small smile as Reid mentioned how Morgan would kill him if he died. That wasn`t true though. Morgan loved Reid like a little brother and if anyone hurt him like that, Morgan would hunt them to the ends of the earth and kill them with his own hands. Suddenly they heard Cyrus start preaching his bullshit, than telling Reid to drink something. Don`t do it kid, Morgan thought to himself. Hotch and Rossi looked extremelly tensed and worried, JJ was still crying. They heard Cyrus sigh, say something about defience, than hand the cup to Prentiss, saying it was some kind of test, either she or Reid drink it. This was it, there was no way out now. Hotch knew one of his agents would likely die, he also knew it probably be Reid. He wouldn`t let Prentiss get hurt, wouldn`t let her cover get blown, he had not been shot and beaten just to let her go through pain to. They heard someone chugging down the liquid.

`Those who oppose the work of the lord, will have a slow and painful death`

He than ordered someone to take him to the basement. That was when they definantly knew Reid had drunk the poison. Had it been Prentiss, he would have said she.

`No one is to go down there, he has been infected with something contagious` They heard Cyrus say.

They waited for him to say what it was. This was tough for them, they wanted to go in right now. Save Prentiss, and their youngest member from all the pain he was suffering. What Cyrus said next, nearly destroyed all of them.

`It is a poison the U.S has been scared of since the first attack in 2001, a poison they have yet to find a cure for. Antherax`

* * *

**ahahahaha bet you wern`t expecting that were you? Anywho I told you it wasn`t very original. Remember this is before amplification (the antherax episode) so they have yet to find a cure. This strain will be like fast acting, kinda like amplification, also it will kinda borderline amplification, because Prentiss has to find a cure, but at the same time she will have to earn Cyrus`s trust and try to get most of the people out of there before the bombs go. Ahahahaa her life jsut got more complicated. Please tell me if this chapter was abit much, like you know to much is happening to Reid.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I messed up on the last chapter. Yes there is a cure for antherax, but Reid has a different strain. Like I said it borderlines amplification. I`m not very original, sorry I steal ideas, but I try to make them as original as possible, if that makes any sense. There is a question at the bottom of the page, you can answer if you like. It`s jsut something I wanna know.**

**Please reveiw**

**warning:Mild swearing**

* * *

As soon as they were out of view of Cyrus, Reid wrapped his arm around Prentiss for support. He couldn`t walk on his damaged leg, also he was begining to feel a little bit weak, probably because he hadn`t eaten in, he didn`t know how many, days.

`Reid` Prentiss whispered, worry evident in her voice, `We need to get you to a hospital soon`

`Don`t worry` Reid whispered back, `Antherax usually takes days to take effect, besides there is a cure`

`But you drank it, it`s already in your body, already spreading through you`

`Don`t worry` Reid promised, `The team will come for us in time`

Prentiss looked at him, doubt in her eyes. She knew the team would come, eventually, but would they be in time? Than again Reid knew pretty much everything there was to know about everything. He would know about Antherax to. As they were nearing the stairs, they heard footsteps pounding behind them. Reid quickly pulled his arm away from Prentiss, leaning against the wall for support. As the footsteps got close, they reconized it to be Cyrus.

`Hello` Cyrus grinned, `I came to make sure you tied him back up`

`You don`t trust me?` Prentiss asked.

`No, not quite yet, remember that trust is earned` Cyrus replied.

`A man who doesn`t trust, cannot be trusted` Prentiss said mildly.

Cyrus looked at her in what appeared to be respect.

`True` He replied, `I guess I should trust you, I`ll go`

Cyrus turned around and started walking away.

Prentiss looked at Reid in shock.

`Does he trust me?`

`It appears so` Reid replied, `Well maybe not trust, but he at leasts respects you`

Prentiss noticed that Reid looked like he was going to pass out.

`Tired?` She asked.

`And hungry` Reid murmured.

`Here` Prentiss replied, grabbing Reid`s arm and wrapping it around her waist, `I`ll help you`

She pretty much dragged him, noticing the way he shuddered in pain, everytime his leg hit the ground. He really needed a hospital. They walked slowly down the stairs, and at the bottom, Prentiss gently laid Reid on the ground. She hated having to tie him up, but she knew she had no choice. She gently wrapped the ropes around him, making it so they wern`t to tight, so he could move around and get comfortable. By the time she was done, he was fast asleep.

`Good night` She said quietly, kissing his forhead gently before pushing herself up and heading up the stairs.

She tried to leave the door as open as she could, without people being able to notice, so when he woke up, he would have a little bit of light. She walked through the halls and found Cyrus in the main area.

`Did you tie him up?`

`Of course` Prentiss replied, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

She could tell Cyrus believed her.

`I do have one question though` She said quietly.

`Ok` Cyrus replied, inviting her to continue.

`You say the antherax will make the devil`s side have a slow painful death, what happens if someone good get`s it? `

`The lord will heal them` Cyrus replied simply.

Prentiss frowned,

`What if the person on the side of the devil got to the hospital in time?`

Cyrus knew they were talking about Reid.

`It doesn`t matter, this is a different, fast acting strain, it will start acting today or tommorow`

Prentiss tried to hide her fear.

`So there is a different cure?` She asked quietly.

`No only the lord will heal those who don`t deserve it`

`Like you?` Prentiss asked, noticing the fading legions on his skin.

`Like me` He replied, `Why do you want to know?`

Prentiss could tell he was getting suspicious.

`Just because you said people could get infected by it` Prentiss replied, `But as long as I have god on my side, I should be fine right?`

Cyrus smiled again,

`Yes`

Prentiss smiled back, a task that took alot of effort. On the inside she was screaming. She needed to get Reid out of here, or find the cure. She needed to know what the hell her team was doing, when they were coming, so she could help the women and children some how. She knew she wouldn`t be able to do that though, help the women and children, until she knew Reid was fine. She knew it was selfish, but she was sure everyone else on the team agreed with her. She gave a final smile at Cyrus and walked away, knowing he was watching her. She needed to think of what the damn cure looked like, where it was, and most importantly give it to Reid before it was to late.

* * *

The remaining members of the team outside the compound listened in horror as Prentiss talked to Cyrus about the antherax. Morgan felt like punching everything in sight as he heard Cyrus speak.

`Different strain, different cure, fast acting, today or tomorrow` Repeated themselves through their heads as Cyrus finished talking. They heard Prentiss leave, presumably to find the cure.

`Hotch` Morgan said in a strained voice, `We need to go and get Reid NOW`

Hotch nodded his head in agreement.

`Come on` He said pulling off his ear peice and racing away to find the swat team leader, Ray.

They found Ray watching the compound.

`We can`t wait any longer` Hotch said.

Ray looked at him in surprise.

`We can`t go in now, there are women and children whose lives will be put at risk!`

Hotch shook his head.

`My agent`s live is at risk if we don`t go in now`

`So you`re willing to risk the lives of hundreds, just to save one?`

Hotch was about to reply, when Rossi cut in.

`He`s right Hotch`

Morgan whirled on Rossi.

`So you want Reid to die?` He snarled.

`No, but I also don`t want other people to die to, do you think Reid would want that? Could live with the fact he caused the deaths of so many innocent lives?`

Morgan didn`t say anything to that. Rossi could tell he had their attention.

`Think about it, the cure is still in there somewhere, if we go in there now, we might never find it, and Reid would die anyway`

Morgan was really confused now. Rossi was right, the cure could still be there, but he was very protective of Reid and hated knowing the kid was in pain, he wanted to rush in right now and take the pain away.

Conflicted emotions raced through Hotch`s eyes. Should he go in, or listen to Rossi. Was Reid`s life really worth the lives of a ton of others? Of course it was. Or was that just Hotch`s fatherly feelings for Reid saying that. What was he supposed to do?

* * *

**What do you think? Is Reid`s life worth the death of hundreds of others?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is kind of short chapter. Focuses on the team and Reid. More Prentiss in next chapter. **

**Anyhow you know to that question I asked, Is reid worth the lives of others. I would selfishly answer yes, he is, cause hes so god damn hot and sweet and nice. If he was real though, that question would be unanswerable. No one is worth more or less than everybody else. We are all equel and loved. Every single person is beautiful in his or her own way. **

**I`m sorry i didn`t mean to preach or whatever. Also sorry this chapter is relitivly short.**

**Warning:Mild swearing**

**Please review.**

* * *

`No` Hotch said outloud.

Morgan looked at him hopefully. Maybe he was disagreeing with Rossi and Ray, maybe they would get to go in and save Reid. But that hope vanished as Hotch turned to look at him.

`Morgan, Rossi`s right` Hotch sighed, `We need to think about the other people to`

`Come one man` Morgan begged, `Reid will die if we don`t go in`

`Would he really want us to risk us the lives of so many others?`

`I`ll help him get over it` Morgan replied.

`Morgan` Hotch said in frustration, `When it comes to Reid, you act stupid and don`t think straight, this is one of those times`

Morgan glared at him and was about to retort, when Rossi intruppted.

`Guys, put your ear peices back in, Reid`s talking to us`

Forgetting their arguement, Hotch and Morgan raced for their ear peices, listening as Reid began to speak.

* * *

Reid was kind of frusturated to wake up in the cold basement. He was hoping this was just some stupid nightmare, that he would wake up in the jet to Morgan and JJ teasing him. He felt worse than before, if that was even possible. He felt weak, hungry and tired, despite his previous nap. He knew the poison was spreading through him, he knew it was fast acting. He knew if the team didn`t come soon, he would surely die. He trusted Prentiss would look for the cure, but he hoped she was helping get people out of here. He didn`t want to be responsible for the deaths of so many innocent lives. He groaned as a wave of pain rolled through his leg. He also knew that team probably was listening in on everything that went down in this building. Including his pain. He would have to talk to them before Morgan convinced them to come in and save him.

`Hey, I know, or at least, think you guys are listening in on this building, or else I`m gonna look like a total idiot, talking to myself.` He gave a dry laugh, that turned into a sob.

This was all to much for him, he was in intense pain, he was slowly being poisoned, and he hadn`t eaten in god knows how long.

`Sorry` He mumbled, `Anyway, I know you guys probably want to come help me, but I advise against that. I don`t want the lives of others put at risk because of me. Because someone out there has a grudge against me, somehow I always end up the one in deadly situations. Anyway please don`t come, I have all my faith in Prentiss to find the cure, and I promise I`ll live long past Morgan kicking down this damn basement door.`

He stopped talking as exaustion began to set in. He lay his head down against the cold concrete wall and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hotch, Morgan, JJ and even Rossi felt their hearts clench as Reid they heard Reid cry, but Morgan couldn`t help but chuckle as Reid mentioned him kicking down the door. As they heard their genius fall asleep, each felt a small relief that he could escape from the pain for awhile.

`He`s right you know` JJ said quietly.

Hotch looked at her questionally.

`It`s always him` She answered.

They felt a saddness as they realized what JJ said was true. It was always Reid that got hurt. They couldn`t protect him or help him before, and they couldn`t do it now either. Making each of them feel helpless and angry at themselves.

`He`s also right about not wanting to risk others to save him` Hotch said.

Morgan didn`t argue back, instead he agreed.

`That`s true, but we do need to help him soon`

Hotch nodded.

`So whats our plan?`


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is also very short, but that is becuase i have a perfect excuse. I wanted to publish today, make it really good and long, but right now im half dead because i tried to do a criminal minds marathon last night. I tried to go from 11 pm to 11 am, 12 hours, but instead i went from 11 pm to 9 30 am, 10 and a half hours, of watching epsisodes, becuase at 9 30 my eyes started burning. has any one else tried this? if so how long did they manage to watch?**

**please review.**

* * *

As Reid sat alone in the dark basement, he couldn`t help but be thankful for Emily leaving the door open a crack. Even that tiny sliver of light gave him hope. Hope that he would see his family again. His big brother Morgan, always teasing him, but at the same time always looking out for him. His three sisters, JJ, Prentiss and Garcia, all fun, all having smiles that could light the room. Father figures Hotch and Rossi, serious and yet protective of the other members of the `extended family`. Reid let out a sad sob as he thought about them. He prayed to what ever god was out there, that he would get to keep his promise and live through this. That he would get to see them again. Right now all he had was the pictures of them in his mind, but as he began to slip away, as he felt the lack of food and water taking its toll, as he felt the poison spread through his body, he could feel those pictures, those memories, begin to slide away. He sobbed, he didn`t know how long, but it seemed like a couple of minutes at least. The sobs were soon replaced with racking coughs, that shook his body and made him gasp in pain. He had coughed onto his shirt. He looked down, and saw the very faint outline of blood. If Prentiss didn`t find the cure soon, he doubted he would last more than a couple of hours.

* * *

Prentiss slipped past the `guards` pretty quickly. They were to busy placing bombs around to notice her. She realized she still didn`t know when the team was coming, or when she had to get the women and children out. Right now though, she didn`care, all she cared about was finding the cure for Reid. She was trying to find Jessica`s mother, Kathy Evanson, who seemed to be the most helpful person here. She did want Jessica out of this place, she had made the phone call to child services. Prentiss scurried around abit more until she found her. Kathy was staring at the bombs in fear. Good, Prentiss thought to herself, she might be more willing to help if she`s scared.

`Kathy` Prentiss said quietly.

`Yes?` Kathy asked, turning to look at her.

Prentiss walked forward, discreetly grabbing her arm and dragging her to a private place.

`Kathy, I need your help, there is a cure to help the FBI agent down there, and I think you know where it is`

Kathy looked at her wide eyed.

`I can`t` She whispered, `If Cyrus finds out`

Prentiss didn`t let her finish.

`He won`t, I promise`

Kathy looked at her, considering, hoping she could trust her. Kathy was mostly helping because she knew these people where the only ones who could save her daughter now.

`There`s a drawer in Cyrus`s desk, the cure is a pink liquid.`

`Can you show me where that is?`

`Fine, but you have to help my daughter`

`Of course`

They crept through the halls, relieved to find the room was empty. They slinked to the desk and began to dig through, Prentiss, decided to go stand guard.

`Kathy, grab it quickly` Prentiss whispered. She squeezed Kathy`s shoulder and was about to turn around when a voice spoke from behind them. It was dripping with anger, and made their blood run cold.

`What are you doing?` Cyrus asked.

* * *

All they could do was listen. Try to find a clue that Reid or Prentiss may have dropped to them. They had no idea how to contact them, and time was quickly running out. Especially for Reid. Ever since he first coughed blood, his health had been detoriating quickly. He was already having trouble breathing. Morgan hated hearing his little brother in so much pain. Everytime Reid coughed, everytime he whimpered in pain, made Morgan`s heart rip in two. JJ had stopped listening. It was all to much for her. This was Spence, her Spence, and she couldn`t stand to hear him in pain. Hotch and Rossi were standing around, trying to tune in where Prentiss was, both wishing they could tear the damn place apart and rescue their team members, their family. They finally managed to. They both got elated as Prentiss got help to find the cure, maybe it wasn`t to late. That hope vanished quickly as a angry voice came onto the speakers.

` What are you doing?`

They heard silence as Prentiss tried to think of an excuse. She had just gained Cyrus`s trust. She couldn`t afford to lose it. Not with Reid`s life on the line. Come on Prentiss, Hotch begged silently, say something. Now they were stuck hearing two horrible different things. Prentiss, their last hope to get the cure, being confronted by Cyrus, and Reid, quickly and painfully dying. What were they supposed to do?


	9. Chapter 9

**OK this is like one of the final chapters. i tried to make it long, it might move to quickly. Anyway, I screwed up, the basement is where the women and children escape to, so in this story there will be two basements, one where Reid is, one where the people escape. Also, whenever I say family, i mean the team,**

**Thanks so much for reviewing, it makes me happy:) also 20 hours of criminal minds? Holy sh*t thats good. Im trying to do that around xmas break. Go 24 hours of Criminal minds. Any suggestions on how i should do this. Aside from lots of caffine?**

**Please reviw:)**

* * *

Spencer Reid was in so much pain. Every breath brought cramps to his chest. Every cough brought out more blood. His leg was in an unatural position, bringing with it, never ceasing pain. He could see darkness tainting the outlines of his vision. He fought against it for a couple of minutes, but the pain was soon unbearable.

`I`m sorry` He whispered outloud.

He wanted an escape from the pain, the darkness would bring it. He hoped his team would understand that.

`Please don`t be mad` Reid said quietly, `I`m going to miss you guys. I know I promised to live but...` His voice drained off in exaustion.

He lay his head back, to tired to finish what he was going to say. When the darkness came again, he let it wrap around him. Almost instantly, to his intense relief, the pain was gone. Slowly all his senses faded away, until he fully drifted away. He slept fitfully, trapped in a dream that was truly not a dream, but his real choice, that would result either way in alot of pain. One was intense pain for him, the other intense pain for those who loved him, the BAU family.

_He was standing on a ledge. He was in great confusion. Where was he? What was he doing here? Suddenly a large gust of wind hit him, his legs flew out from underneath him and he was falling. Falling into an bright pool of light. He knew where he was headed, if he didn`t grab onto something quickly he would never get to see his `family` again._

_`No` he shouted._

_Suddenly a rope appeared. He grabbed onto it quickly. Sliding a couple of metres until he stopped. He knew he couldn`t hold on forever, at some point he would let go. He looked up and saw the most wonderful sight. His team, `family`, was up there. They weren`t moving, but he didn`t care, as long as they were there. He tried to start climbing up, but he couldn`t move. He felt his hands begin to slip. His eyes opened in panic. No, he screamed inwardly. But as he began to slip downwards, towards the light, he felt incredible. There was no pain, no evil, just happiness. The light glowed and encompassed him in warmth. And he knew it was his choice. He could hold on, try to make it up to his `family` again, in a world filled with anger, hate, pain, betrayel and fear, or else he could let go, fall into the light, into, he didn`t know exatcly where, he assumed it to be heaven, a place of love, hope and happiness. Spencer Reid was litterly hanging by a thread, and soon, the choice to live or die wouldn`t be his anymore, soon, if his friends didn`t find him in time, the thread would snap._

* * *

`What are you doing?` Cyrus demanded.

Prentiss looked at Kathy for a moment, wondering what she could possibly say to gain back his trust. Kathy seemed to be considering something. Suddenly, before Prentiss could stop her, she spoke up.

`I was in here trying to find the cure for the prisoner downstairs, Prentiss was trying to stop me`

Cyrus looked at her Kathy, his eyes boring into hers.

`Is that true?` He asked coldy.

Prentiss nodded, she wanted to help Kathy, but knew they were in to deep now. Kathy would have to take the fall, if Prentiss tried to speak up now, they would both be in trouble.

`I walked by here and saw her rummaging through your desk, I asked her what she was doing, and she said she was getting the cure. I told her God was the only cure. I tried to pull her by the shoulder, to get her to back off, which is when you came in the room.` Prentiss said, quite calmly, considering the situation.

Cyrus looked at her, he normally didn`t trust women, and he sure as hell knew he shouldn`t trust this one. But knowing and doing are two very different things. He trusted her before, and he trusted her now, even after he had caught her by his personal things. This much trust for someone so untrustworthy, had undoubtly been sent by the lord. He wanted Cyrus to trust her, so Cyrus would.

`Fine` He said nodding curtly.

`Kathy, you should know better, considering your daughter is my wife`

Prentiss saw a look of anger flash through Kathy`s eyes.

`Which is why I cannot hurt you, I must respect my wifes wishes, and not hurting you is probably one of them. But you have to leave now, you can`t be with us in the final hour, which is coming up very soon` Cyrus looked at his watch.

`I will walk out with you` Prentiss said to Kathy.

Cyrus looked at her questionaly.

`She will try to do something stupid if one of us isn`t with her.` Prentss replied.

Cyrus reminded himself that God wanted him to trust her. This was a test from the lord, to see if he trusted the lord and his desicions.

`Go` He said quietly.

Kathy nodded and her and Prentiss walked out the door. As soon as they were out, they raced down the hall, Prentiss checking over her shoulder every few minutes to make sure no one was following them. They ended up in a dark, empty room. Prentiss quickly locked the door.

`If you`re listening` She said, even though she knew they were, `I can` She looked at Kathy, `We can, get the women and children out of here, but we need to know when your coming. She repeated this a few more times, before a light shone on the curtains from outside.

`K, I know you`re there, when?`

The light flashed three times.

`3 AM?` Prentiss asked.

The light moved up and down, indicating nodding.

`OK, I`ll still try to get Reid help, you need to come soon, he`s not well`

Once again the light nodded. Prentiss looked at Kathy.

`You need to somehow get all the women and children out of here by three am`

Kathy looked at her in horror.

`If Cyrus sees me...`

`Hide in here, in an hour, it will be 2:30. Grab everyone you can and leave through the other basement, the one not holding the FBI agent.`

Kathy looked unsure of herself. Prentiss, sensing the other woman`s fear, grabbed her hands, trying to pour strength into them.

`Kathy, you and strong, and you love your daughter, please do what`s right`

Kathy nodded.

`OK` She said quietly.

Prentiss smiled, `remember an hour`

She turned around to leave when Kathy called her back.

`Wait, the cure!`

Prentiss whirled around, `you have it?`

`Yes, but now you have to avoid Cyrus at all costs. He only needs a drop, more than that will kill him.`

She handed Prentiss the clear bottle, pink liquid swirling inside.

`Thanks` Prentiss said.

She turned around and walked out the door, heading to the basement Reid was in. She was almost there, when she tripped and stumbled over someones leg. She flew to the ground.

`Ow` she exclaimed.

She quickly fingered the bottle, making sure it wasn`t cracked. A relieved sigh followed.

`Watch it` A stocky man snapped.

Prentiss looked at him. Saw what he was working on. A bomb. The timer said it would explode in less than an hour.

Prentiss swore. Not noticing as Cyrus walked up behind her.

`You were awhile, and yet I noticed that Kathy had never left`

Prentiss couldn`t come up with an excuse. Cyrus grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, making her eyes meet his.

`The bombs are set to explode in 35 minutes` He hissed, `What ever plans you may have had are gone now`

He let go and she fell onto the ground. He gave her a swift kick. She gasped in pain. The man setting the bombs looked over, saw what was going on.

`Come one Cyrus, just leave it, she`s gonna die soon anyway`

Cyrus glared at him, he could kill him now, but he was doing the lords work by setting the bomb. So he settled on giving a disgusted sigh and walked away. Prentiss looked at the man.

`Thanks` She said quietly.

`I have no problems with what Cyrus is doing, but I do have a problem with him beating on girls, especially cause I have a sister your age` The man replied, already getting back to setting the bomb.

Prentiss looked at him in shock. He had a problem with him beating girls, but no problem with him killing them? Oh well, to each their own. She saw the bomb had thirty minutes left. That confrontation had taken 5 minutes of valuable time. She knew that Kathy couldn`t gather all the women and children on her own, but helping would take the whole 30 minutes. Getting to Reid, giving him the medicine, and pulling him out, she assumed he wouldn`t be able to walk on his own, would take that same amount of time. She cursed again, she knew it would eventually come down to this, and she hated herself for not figuring it out sooner. Who would she save, hundreds of innocent children, or Reid?

* * *

They listened in shock as Kathy lied to Cyrus. Even more shock followed as Cyrus believed Prentiss.

`This doesn`t fit` Hotch said quietly.

`What?` Rossi asked.

`He isn`t the type to trust anyone, his personality deems everyone underneath him, especially women.`

`True. Morgan what do you think?` Rossi asked.

Morgan ignored him, continuing to listen to his baby brother suffer. If Reid had to got though pain, Morgan would stand by him, offering him silent reasurrences.

Rossi sighed, turning back to Hotchner. He was about to say something, when Morgan called them over.

`Guys` His voice was filled with unatural fear and panic.

They quickly tuned into Reid`s basement and heard him speak.

`Im so sorry, please don`t be mad` His voice was filled with pain, `I`m going to miss you guys. I know I promised to live but...`

They all heard the exaustion in his voice, so it wasn`t a shock to them when he stopped breathing. That didn`t stop them from panicking though. Hotch raced off to find Ray. They had to go in soon. Morgan was pounding his fist against his palm, an furious expression on his face.

`Morgan` Rossi said, somehow being calm, `Listen`

Morgan clamed down enough to hear. What he heard held together his tearing heart. Reid`s breathing, though shallow and unaturally fast, was still there. He shut his eyes in relief. Hotch ran up, his face covered in relief. He had heard to.

`3 am` He said quietly, `Is when we go in`

Morgan checked his watch. It was 1:25 am. He wanted to go in now.

Suddenly they heard Prentiss talking.

`Need to know when you`re coming`

Morgan raced off, still tuned into Reids general area, and found the right window. He could see the dim outline of Prentiss and some other woman. He shone his light in, indicating the time of when they were coming. Than he ran back to Hotch and Rossi, resisting the urge to break the window, pull Prentiss to safety,to help Reid. He came back in time to hear Cyrus say the bombs were going off in half and hour.

`Shit` He swore, wanting to hit something, perferably Cyrus.

They had to rearange everything. Deciding to go in, in 10 minutes. Morgan hoped that Prentiss would be able to get the women and children out earlier. He would help Reid. 10 minutes passed quickly, all he did was stand around and listen as Prentiss helped Kathy gather everyone they could. As soon as they filed down to the basement, SWAT ran in, along with Morgan.

`Prentiss` He shouted, happy to see her alive.

Prentiss looked at him, raced towards him.

`Reid is in the other basement, this is the cure, only a drop, more will kill him`

Morgan nodded, taking a bottle from her. He raced past her, only stopping to get Kathy away from the door.

`Jessica!` She shouted.

`I will get her` Morgan promised.

He raced into the building, tried to find the basement, he let bomb squad undo the bombs. He found the basement, skiddded to a stop, and raced down the stairs. What he saw would forever be etched into his nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

**Firstly i would like to say sorry but this chapter is relitavly short, i dont mean to make excuses all the time, but it is mostly because i have major headaches. But i wanted to post it. Next chpater will be long I promise. Also if some of it seems fantastical, i also appoligize, so please don`t tell me how some of this couldnt happen, cause I tried.**

**Thanks so much for your reviews:)**

**Please review!**

* * *

Reid was completely still. His chest didn`t move like it would if he was breathing. Worse than that was the bomb strapped to the kid`s chest. Morgan raced down the stairs, skidding to a stop by Reid. He fell onto his knees and pressed his palm against the kid`s neck, checking his pulse. He felt intensley relieved as he felt one. It was very faint, but still there. Next step was to get the antidote into the kids mouth. Than he would focus on the bomb, which was ticking obnoxiously loud, signaling time lost. Morgan tipped Reid`s head back, gently opening Reid`s mouth and pouring a tiny drop of the liquid into his mouth. It worked almsot instantly, Reid`s breathing becoming more regular. Morgan was admittedly shocked, he didn`t know of anything in the world that worked that fast.

`It doesn`t` A voice said from behind them, as if he could read Morgan thoughts.

Morgan whirled around and saw Cyrus at the top of the stairs. He wanted to run to him, to beat the shit out of him, and leave him to die. Never had Derek Morgan felt so violent than when he saw Cyrus. Not even with Carl Buford, or Tobias Hankel.

`I knew somehow someone would find what they think is the cure, but like I said before, the cure is truly god, this `cure` shows that you doubt the lord, and those who doubt must be punished`

`YOU THINK EVERYTHING SOMEONE DOES THAT YOU DON`T AGREE WITH IS FUCKING AGAINST THE LORD!` Morgan shouted in anger.

`It is, for I am a prophet, I talk for god, I know what he wants`

Morgan was about to argue when he saw the detenator behind Cyrus`s back. He willed himself to calm down, if he didn`t Reid would die.

`What is the liquid?` he asked finally.

`More fast acting poison, this one causes high fevers`

Morgan glanced down at Reid and saw sweat building up on Reid`s forhead, but at the same time he was shivering. He checked Reid`s pulse again, this time it was beating way to hard and fast. If they didn`t get help soon, Reid would truly be dead. Before Cyrus could react, Morgan lunged forward, ripping the bomb from Reid`s chest, which was still ticking, bright red letters showing it was going to detonate in 5 minutes. He threw it as far as he could, towards Cyrus, his football days really helping him now. As he had hoped, Cyrus couldn`t hit the detenator, or else he would also be killed before the final minute, something someone as religious as him didn`t want. The bomb flew through the air, and as soon as it made impact, one step below Cyrus, it exploded. In the few seconds before it hit the ground, Morgan realized in horror that it would explode. He had been on the bomb sqaud, he should have thought this through, but the brotherly protection towards Reid had been to strong to think about the overall outcome. They had no where to run, and as the bomb exploded, Morgan felt a heat wave hit him so hard, he flew backwards and hit the wall. Everything faded to black.

* * *

Prentiss had come out with the women and children. She wanted to run back and help Reid, but she had run out of time, and had left Morgan to pick up the peices of the mess she had created. If she had chosen to help Reid, they could have made it out in time. Kathy could have gotten the women and children out by herself. She was mentally beating herself, so she didn`t notice when she almost crashed into Hotch. The look in his eyes was something she had never seen before. He looked so scared, so worried. Rossi had an equally worried look. JJ was crying, but when she saw Prentiss she gave a small smile, raced forward and hugged her. Prentiss was surprised for a moment but than hugged back. She knew now that she was a member of the BAU family, something she had doubted for so long. She felt JJ shaking with sobs.

`JJ he`s going to be fine` Prentiss promised, though she doubted the words herself.

Suddenly there was a small explosion a little to the left of them, making alot of people scream. But that was nothing compared to the explosions that followed. It seemed like dominoes, one explosion causing another, hitting the bomb closest to it, until all of them had blasted. There was intense heat waves and flames. SWAT raced out of the building, the remaining BAU members scanning beside them. Their worst fears were being confirmed as they saw no sign of Reid or Morgan.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don`t wanna give anything away, so please read the authors note at the bottom of the page when your are done. For those who read authors notes. Thanks so much for your reveiws:))**

**srry this chapter is also pretty short.**

* * *

Morgan woke up in a daze of confusion. Where was he? There was smoke, alot of it, there was remains of a building piled around him. What the hell had happened? Suddenly he remembered something. A firey explosion, flying through the air, impossible pain and than darkness. A name popped into his mind. Cyrus. It all came back to him.

`Reid!` Morgan shouted.

He got no answer. He tried to push himself up but his leg didn`t move. He turned around and saw it was underneath peices of the building. Of course, he thought angrily, he couldn`t just be miraculously alright. He pushed against the cement chunck. It didn`t move and he flopped back down exausted. It was than that he saw an arm sticking out from underneath a pile of cement.

`Reid` Morgan shouted again.

In a sudden rush of adrenaline, he pushed against the cement again, it rolled off of him. He pushed himself up, and limped towards Reid. He ignored the horrible pain in his leg, he needed to make sure the kid was ok. Morgan looked down in horror at the cement pile. He couldn`t even see an inch of his friend, aside from the arm. He quickly pushed against it, only small chuncks fell, next he tried lifting it, but it was to heavy. Finally he pulled his phone out of his pocket, it had somehow survived, and dialed Hotch`s number.

`Hotchner` Hotch answered the phone, his voice filled with panic and saddness, something Morgan had never heard before.

`Hotch` Morgan said, his voice sounded hoarse.

`Morgan are you ok?` Hotch demanded quickly.

`Yea but Reid isn`t, Hotch, he`s buried, I can`t get him out I need help`

As soon as he found out where they were, Hotch and the rest of the team raced to them. Hotch was first there. Him and Morgan started to lift. The cement was slowly taken off Reid. Rossi and Prentiss pulled Reid out of the mess, while Hotch and Morgan dropped the cement onto the ground.

`Spence` JJ whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Reid opened his eyes slowly, everyone hated to see how much effort it took. Morgan and Hotch joined them, Morgan sat next to Reid, and, despite the pain it caused his leg, Morgan gently lifted Reid`s head onto his lap.

`Hey kid` Morgan said gently, `How are you?`

Reid sighed, wincing as the action hurt is already aching body.

`I`ve, been` Another sigh.

Morgan could tell talking took alot of energy, that was not a good thing.

`Better` Reid murmered.

Morgan gave a dry chuckle,

`I would think so`

`Reid` Prentiss dropped down and grabbed his hand, `I am so sorry`

`For what?` Reid asked tiredly.

`Not getting you out of there, not protecting you`

A tear slid down Prentiss`s cheek.

` It`s not, not, your faul...` Reid trailed off, his eyes blinking.

He wanted to sleep. That was all, a quick rest to get away from all this pain.

`NO KID` a panicked voice shouted, `STAY WITH US`

Reid opened his eyes for a moment, looking at Morgan. He had tears in his eyes. He slowly turned his head around, staring at his team members, his family. Hotch`s eyes were glazed over in water, something that shocked Reid, he had never seen Hotch cry before. Rossi and Prentiss, normally so composed, both had tear tracks down their face. JJ was crying. Seeing them all this way, made him know something was wrong.

`I`m dying aren`t I?`

Morgan shook his head.

`No kid, not if you stay with us`

There was silence for a moment. Than Reid spoke.

`Derek` He mumbled.

Morgan stared at him in shock. Reid had only called him his first name when they had first met.

`Yea kid?` Morgan asked softly.

`Sometimes something bad happens, before something good`

Morgan looked at Reid in confusion.

`I don`t understand` He finally said.

`You will` Reid smiled for the first time since they found him.

Than he shut his eyes. He could hear the panicked cries of his family, and he wanted to go back, but life or death, wasn`t in his control anymore. The last thing he heard was Morgan.

`We love you kid`

Than he saw a blinding white light, and everything disapeared.

* * *

They stared in shock at his body. The paramedics had come, but by the time they had gotten to Reid, it was to late. None of them had moved. Morgan was still cradeling Reid`s head, wiling him, begging him, to come back. Prentiss continued to hold his hand, not believing that he was actually gone. JJ was crying uncontrolably, she had lost Spence, her Spence, it felt like a giant hole had opened in her heart. One that could only be filled by Reid. Hotch was in total shock and guilt. Shouldn`t he have been able to protect Reid, after all, as team leader, he was his responsibilty. He should have gone in earlier, saved him earlier. Tears trailed down his face, as he realized that never again would they hear some random statistic, or hear Morgan and Reid tease eachother. Rossi was in shock. He would miss the kid, no doubt, but he hadn`t known him as well as everybody else, he couldn`t even begin to imagine the pain they were in. A few tears escaped down his face. The Bau family was a shattered heart, one that would never fully recover, unless their youngest member, their baby brother, was ok. Something that would never happen.

* * *

**OK i know I shouldn`t have killed him, but really its not like he would have survived anyway. Next chapter will be funeral. Does anybody want to read about how the team handles this. Or should I just stop after the funeral? please tell me, also please don`t hate me!**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE SO SORRY, PLEASE READ

**Ok last post I promise. I will update this story tommorow and stop leaving these authors notes, which I am sorry for, especially if they are getting annoying. Anyway thanks so much for the ideas, I decided i`ll just do a tag to the story, it`s called A different outcome:Another possibility, which I know the title sucks, but im not really good at titles. I just posted this to let people know, Reid will live, and it will also be a couple more chapters, starting from chapter 11, in which he doesn`t die. Sorry about posting authors notes, tomorrow this one will be updated to.**


	13. last chapter

**This is the last chapter. It is funeral and how the team deals sort of. I made it to the best of my abilities. It contains pairings, only one team pairing, the rest are other characters so sorry if you don`t like pairings. Also I know JJ and Will have a son, but not in this story. Don`t like if the facts are wrong, than don`t read it. Also might be alittle out of character sorry.**

**Please review.**

* * *

It was the day of the funeral, one week since the BAU family lost one of their own, one week since they became broken. It was held in the church across the street from BAU headquaters. It was a small gathers, only those who were closest to him could attend. His extended family, the BAU team, sat in the front seats, Diana and William Reid sat together for the first time in years, holding eachother, trying to find comfort. Morgan was the one who spoke at the funeral, everyone saw him to be the best choice, after all, he was the one closest to Reid.

`He was like a little brother to me` Morgan said slowly, his eyes watering with tears.

Normally Morgan switched between two emotions, angry/pissed, or else calm. Normally if someone messed with anyone close to him, Morgan would go into angry mode. Now was not normal, because usually Morgan`s family ended up ok, a little lost, but they always found their way back to eachother. This time Reid would never find his way back to them, and that thought made more tears form in his eyes.

`I`m really going to miss him, his addiction to coffee, what a smart ass he was without realizing it` Morgan smiled sadly. `The way he could blurt out a random fact that you didn`t know exsisted`

He paused for a moment, collecting himself, than continued.

`He was a valuable asset to out team` Morgan looked at the casket, tears trailing down his face.

`We love you and miss you kid, no one can ever replace you` He choked out the last words than walked slowly to where the other BAU family members were, and sat numbly next to them.

By the end of the funeral, everyone was to numb to cry anymore. After the casket had been lowered to the ground, the reality of the situation had filled up inside of everyone. Reid was gone, and he was never coming back. Dark clouds rolled through the sky, threatening rain. As it began, a pounding hail, everyone raced back into the church, leaving Morgan alone with the grave. His saddness had turned to anger and he cursed to the sky, and what ever god was out there.

`Why!` He shouted, angry tears rolling down his face.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up and saw Prentiss. She looked at him sadly, guilt still in her eyes. It had never gone away. Ever since she came out of the compound, the guilt followed her. Morgan grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a sister/brother hug. When they pulled apart, they turned around and walked back to the church.

* * *

`In the months that followed, everyone progressed through the stages of greif, and with it, learning a valuable lesson about life and spending time with your loved ones, because every day could be your last.

JJ grieved for her lost friend, her anger fading at what ever god took you from us, replaced with a hope that where ever you are, you are protected. Will had flown to Qauntico, to help her get through her saddness, and decided to stay. After all every moment they had apart, was another moment wasted where they could have been together. They had a baby girl. Her name was Chloe Spencer Jareau. Even though you are gone, JJ made you the godfather.

Hotch watched his team closer than ever now. He didn`t want to go through the guilt and pain of losing another one of us, and he was sure we felt the same way. Haley and him got back together. After losing you, Hotch had realized how important every minute with someone you care about is. He decided he and Haley should work things out, because they still deeply cared about eachother, and Hotch needed to spend more time with Jack. Sure they still had problems with Hotch`s job, but they worked it out now, not fought about it.

Prentiss realized compartimentilizing was stupid now. If she didn`t show people she cared, they could be taken away, and they wouldn`t know how much she cared about them. She decided to go work out problems with her mother. After all she did love her, they were family after all.

Rossi grew closer with the team. He came to realize that he hardly spent anytime to get to know us. Instead he had tried to be independent. He regretted that now. He wished he could have gotten to know you better.

As for me` Morgan smiled and looked down at the tombstone. `I was sort of stuck on the anger part of the stages of greif. It was only when babygirl helped me, that I went got past all that anger. I may accept that you`re gone. but that doesn`t mean I`m just gonna forget about you.`

`Morgan` Someone shouted.

Morgan whirled around to see Garcia.

`Baby girl!` He shouted, `You should have told me you were coming, I could have helped`

`Get into a car?` Garcia asked with raised eyebrows.

Morgan shrugged, `I don`t want anything to go wrong`

Garcia smiled, walked the rest of the way to him, and planted a kiss on his lips.

`I`m fine, he`s fine` Garcia smiled, rubbing her stomach.

Morgan smiled to, than turned back to the tombstone.

`Yea me and my babygirl are having a baby boy. We hope you don`t mind, but we want to name him Spencer`

Garcia felt a burst of sadness at the sound of Reid`s name. She would always miss him.

`I get what you mean now kid, when you said sometimes something bad happens before something good, we lost you, which we regret every day, but losing you taught us to spend time with our loved ones. Now all together, the BAU family, has two little babies on the way, and three weddings.` Morgan paused again and smiled. `You never really left us, did you kid?`

Garcia grabbed his hand. Morgan smiled down at her, gave one last glance at the tombstone and turned away with Garcia.

He rubbed her stomach gently, `We love you Spencer`

He was both talking to the lost life of someone they had loved so dearly, of someone he considered a little brother, and of the new life on the way, full of so many possibilities.


End file.
